onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jokingswood
Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draco-Draco No Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 19:49, 28 April 2009 Kaze Kaze no Mi Hello. I was wondering if it would be okay for a character of mine to be listed as the/a user of the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I've always wanted to have it used, and was gonna create the page, but I figured someone else might of created it before me so I checked and found it. The page lists you as it's owner, so I figured I'd ask you if it would be alright, thank you --Lyani 19:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!~ Thank you for letting me use it~ But I haven't created the character page yet. I plan on getting around to it later in the day though. But for now, here's the link to the character; "Alvilda O. Reis. Ethics I do hope you don't take offense to this. I do wish to tell you that this fruit is rather unethical and ver godmodded. No offense. It is great for non canon, but as a pirate on the open sea the two greates elements are Wind and Water. thusly controling either of them would make that person literaly the strongest pirate ever. Not to mention you've made it a logia type. I don't mean to hasslel you because no douybt you'r a longe resident of this site than me, but i'm a veteran OP character creater with over 100 original character so far and just from one person to another. Also for a fruit power... i have an example of instant god mod. Suck all the air out of an area arounf the enemies head. They instantly suffocate and the user barely uses any power... instant kill, sorry it's just unethicle. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Honor I am very honored that you have given me permission to altar Kazi Kazi no Mi, however that would be against my code of chivalry. Thank you however. I do however do have a few suggestions on how to make it less godmodded. Air is an element not meant to be excessivley controlled by a Devil fruit. Thusly my first alteration would be to change it into a Paramecia fruit. This de-godmods the fruit a bit. However it's abilities would have to be scaled down quite a bit. Overall try just allowing the user to generate gusts of wing from their limbs. The gusts can vary in intensity and can be consentrated. Widened blasts of air have a shorter range but increadibly strong blowing power (Hurricane winds at max power) while concentrated blasts can go for up to 10 meters. The fruit should also be able to wrap air around the users limbs in spiraling fashion for an increase in melee damage. The gusts produced can even be concentrated into the fporm of fast moving bullet like bursts similar to a bala. (for info on Bala go to Bleach.Wikia.com). These abilities will limit air control and supress the godmodded origins. As for weaknesses, all fruits are weak against water and Haki but another major weakness could be fire based attacks as Fire consumes wind as a fuel. I apologize if this is to extensive and drastic. This is why I have yet to alter the fruit. I will only alter the fruit after you have given me the permission after seing if these changes are feesible. I hope these changes are acceptible, and thank you again for you understanding. New Version I edited the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I thank you again for giving me the honor of altering it. I do hope it is satisfactory. Thank you again. I do hope you like it. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Kaze I am unsure if you are aware but an unregistered contributer has been making edits to your page. I am unsure whether it is you or not and as a result would like to clarify. I undid the alterations to the page however if you indeed made the alterations I will return the to being as is. MrPlasmaCosmos 20:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ... Last time I checked we agreed to have the Kaze Kaze no mi be a Paramecia fruit to cut down on the godmodding issue. I'm not sure you remeber, but I'm just reminding you. This is your fruit after all. But I don't want to deal with a godmodded air or water logia. MrPlasmaCosmos 21:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ears ears are for listening... I know this is you Devil Fruit and all but I do not want to have o deal with Air or Water Logia. Paramecia versions are muchmore acceptable being that air and water ar eth two most abundant and powerful forces in the One Piece world. If you are insistant on makng it a Logia please limit t so it can only control free form air within a radius of the users body. AIR PRESSURE is not the same as Air Manipulation and can kill just as easily as sucking the air from a person. Neither of which I will allow. No offense but as a Bureaucrat I need to make certain decisions. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Very good thank you. But please don't forget to only manipulae FREE FORM AIR, air present in bioforms being offlimits. Creation of vaccums is banned aswell and manipulating air pressure aswell as there isn't enough air in 10 meters to alterthe air pressure, compress the air yes but not alter the air pressure. I just don't want to have to delete the most intelligent version of an air based fruit. Yours is the most thought out Air fruit I've seen. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Kaze Very good thank you. But please don't forget to only manipulae FREE FORM AIR, air present in bioforms being offlimits. Creation of vaccums is banned aswell and manipulating air pressure aswell as there isn't enough air in 10 meters to alterthe air pressure, compress the air yes but not alter the air pressure. I just don't want to have to delete the most intelligent version of an air based fruit. Yours is the most thought out Air fruit I've seen. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) templates hey even as a bureaucrat I'm stumped as to how you get those character templates. How do you do it, or is it a table. MrPlasmaCosmos 03:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No pressure Not to be the bearer of bad new bust you cannot create a pressure based fruit, especially one so vague. Pressure exists as Air, Water, Gavitational, Peer, Memtal, Physical, there are hundreds of types of pressure. The ability to control them all would be unethical. The ability to control any of thewm would be unethical except for the controling of gravity. However, the controlling of pressure can be used in the controlling of compression which though utilizes pressure is fairly reasonable. Please alter your fruit or it will be terminated due to unethical values, sorry for being so blunt P.S. I will watch you Hair fruit. I am fairly certain it cannot exist due to the simultaneos existance of Life Return but I'm not 100% sure so in the mean time categorize it under Novelty until i resolve this issue. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Devil Fruits you know how I feel about the new devil fruits, why put them up on the Devil Fruits page? MrPlasmaCosmos 18:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger Actually that would be be very nice, thank you. If you need information for what it kinda looks like that can be found in this page here. HERE I would be honored. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Roger That's F-ing amazing. The only thing is that ther are no bones behind it and I pictured the skull bigger but Holy Sh*t that is awesome very well done!!! I am so honored. Thank you ery much!!! MrPlasmaCosmos 01:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats As a jesture of good faith for you numerous benificial actions to this wiki and because you have shown much promise and have earned my trust I have promoted you to Admin Status. just don't go mad with power k ^ ^ cus I will rectify any grievious acts harshly B [ MrPlasmaCosmos 02:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Subrosian Due to your recent promotion I have asked a good friend of mine to inspect your work. He is head bureaucrat of a similar wiki OnePiece Fanfiction.wikia.com. He is extremely well versed in his duties and is good at what he does. I have asked him to give my promotion of you a second opinion and he will message you in the near future. Please do not be put off by his disposition sshould it become a problem. He is a good friend ad very credible. He has given your work a primary glance and believes it to be a step above the rest. He also asks that I recommend you to his site as there is a rather decent lack of competent writers there. Should you choose to go there aswell I'm sure you will excell quickly. Godspeed. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki I see that PlasmaCosmos has messaged you as he assured me he would. He is true to his word as I knew he would be. Well, as I imagine you will probably read his message before mine I will jump right into business. Aside from some very minor spelling errors that can easily be fixed I found your articles to be quite impressive by comparison to some of the other things I've seen around here. I believe you are quite the competent editor and well versed in the ways of One Piece as well as the rules and regulations that would follow with creating articles for it. I'd like to extend an invitation to you to join me on my Wiki site as well. Naturally you're free to stay here because I have no control over where you post your articles and I've been trying to create a diplomatic union between our two websites, so what better way to do it than to have cross Wiki editing? I request that you consider my offer and I will leave you with the address there so you may find it if you decide to join me. At the very least all I can ask is that you inspect it before making a decision. http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Fan_Fiction_Wiki You have my thanks for reading this. Subrosian 04:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Aboutthe roger, all it needs is to have the bones removed, not enough to warrent a redo. Besides I kinda like it. And as for your new Status here are some tips cus you won't find info on the site on how to act. 1) You now have the ability to delete and edit pages no belonging to you. This is best used to clean up the wiki and make it look neat and tidy and not have a bunch of joke, empty, and link pages lying around. Some users might get angry when their items are removed but if it warrented removal it was in good work. In any caes it is usually best to ask permission from higher ups when initiating large scale cleaning jobs. 2) You have more power on the Wiki, use it wisely. As a higher up you can guide normal users and your opinion is stronger then theirs HOWEVER you may not always be right. You have the responsibility of keeping people happy while editing the wiki. We want everyone to like this wiki again after it downfall at the hands of a former bureaucrat. But make sure any and all actons you come across are moraly benificial to the wiki, if you come across disrespectful users or inapproriate content consult a bureucrat like myself immediately before acting. 3) Limitations go simply with power. Most are moral ethics such as giving warnings to users whose info or pages oyur deleting or editing. You can also recommend people to be promoted or banned. You have alot of weigt to throw around but remember, Bureaucrats rank higher than you and some I know don't tolerate n00b Admins. Try not to anger those of a higher standpoint, esecially Nanohano. 4) is control, be very careful how you edit and control th wiki, you have alot of abilities now. But a former bureaucrat by the name of Godking f Ice Cerberus Were-Garurumon took their power too far and nearly destroyed the wiki, I am sure you will do nothing of the sort, but never take things into yo ur own hands if you don't have to. Also a word of warning, you will have to look after n00b editors and make sure they follow the rules, if they become unruly please let me know. Everything must be moral and justified by benificial conscienc, if it's for the good of the wiki by all means go ahead, bu large jobs require the permission of higher ups. Sorry if this took too long hope it helps. God Luck Admin Jokingswood MrPlasmaCosmos 17:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No Bones It's perfct, thank you so much. It's quite an honor to hear that my articles are good enough to warretn this. Thank you so much. By the way have you noticed any new buttos when checking pages. Any new abilities, I encourage you to try them out so you know the extent of your power, oh and if you end up damaging something go to your contributionpage and click rollback and it will undo your edit. Good way to save face there. Thanks again. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) How are you I am just curious as to how my ne Admin is oding. How goes the editing? A word of advice, always check the new article on the wiki using the recent activity butten on the main page. That helps detect unwanted problems the moment they crop up. Have a good day. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) editing Of course, grammar and spelling are basic and can be edited by anyone who can. MrPlasmaCosmos 21:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Stacking As far as I know all the Devil Fruits on this wiki remain after my lare scale Devil Fruit termination so there must bbe some reason I left it. When I said stacking I meant a devil fruit that allows the user to eat another or be combined with another. There was at one poin a Swim Swim fruit which could "Stack" with other fruits. While that ability to have multipl effects is frowned upon it isn't banned yet. MrPlasmaCosmos 13:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Model They most likely belong to Bureacrat Nanohano correct. In which case DO NOT TOUCH THEM. Even I don't touch his pages though we share the same rank. He gets irate, and that is definatley not good. otherwise go right ahead. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) About me Hi. I'm not an administrator, and even if I didn't ask it, PlasmaCosmos wants me to become one. I hope to do my best but with those "stupid" rules it will be hard. However, the first thing I would do is to remove all those "this article is property of..." because on a wikia THERE ARE NO PRIVATE PAGES. Everyone can edit what he wants. Ok, good bye. --Meganoide 17:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for editing the pagename of my Emon Emon no Mi. well that was actually the only thing to say sorry if i bother you Thank you for your time! Pora Pora no Mi How funny I didn't know that guy excisted and I guess I skipped that episode. I think that I should start watching the whitebeard war over again. I'm glad that you didn't delete it tough they realy look the same blamenco's Powers en Pora Pora no Mi that is. Thanks for your time! Triper M 19:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Meganoide I monitor al pages on the wiki and saw that Meganoide has contacted you about being an Admin. I apologize for... eavesdropping... I guess, but his message shows he is to er impatient maybe, to be an Admin, please monitor him for me. It is your job as Admin to make sure he doesn't take matters into his own hands. We don't want another GODKING... Thank You and Hope you are welll MrPlasmaCosmos 19:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Conference Admnin Jokingswood you are a valuble member of this wiki, please join me and Meganoide and Triper M in our discussion on the page Conference. It will be nice to have a decent table for open minded discussion. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Time for Change While ill founded in some areas Meganoide had several good points. Help me make this wikia better place. the new conference is open here. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) And Have a Nice Day. Young Piece Young Piece should be at the conference shortly join fast and I trust you to tell triper M plz. Thank you MrPlasmaCosmos 00:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Nefertari Vivi and Daishou Daishou no Mi Tabor gorilla 20:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i'm a new member of this wikia community, tabor gorilla. Shall I make you some questions? First: about Nefertari Vivi and her story in the future. Have you intention to post something about that? In my opinion, giving a canon character a Devil Fruit (and a rather powerful one, on the top of that), without making him/her a quite interesting story in which she/she can use this fruit properly, would be a great vaste of opportunity (not that rescue needs and work are boring, but you should add events a bit more exciting). Have you some ideas yet? Maybe we can do something... And about the fruit Itself, shall I make some changes? I have some ideas... First: removing the ability to enlongate or enlarge single part of the body: in my opinion, it would be too similar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Second: maybe we should be more precise about some details. For example, we can define the limits of this ability, or write something else. I apologize for my eventual errors, but I am not English and I have still to practise. Have a nice day. Tabor gorilla 20:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning Well as you know this site needed cleaning BADLY. what's worse that new user SeraphSentiment and Bureaucrat Nanohano are gone. There were only three Bureaucrats active, Nanonhano, youngPiece, and myself. With Nanohano gone and YoungPiece busy I decided to wipe the slate clean. I erased a large amount of useless devil fruits. That's all I've done so far. I would like some help, thank you. Please if you could, search for pages with almost no information, like the ever popular pages with just a pic and no words. get rid of them. We're going to wittle it down to just the good pages. Thank you for your understanding. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, there is something else we need to do, I'd be happy to do it but it's not as easy as clearing the Devil Fruit pages. We need to De-Template alot of pages. I see alot of pages with large ammounts of templates at the bottom. These need to be cleared and the ones with many red links need to be terminated. i'll get to work on it but we need to find all the pages with them and get rid of them first. No not all, but the ones who have Templates with a lot of red links. and those that overuse and abuse templates, like fine example templates need to go, stub templates need to go, and category templates need to go, like weapons templates with crap tons of incomplete links. These need to go. i'm working on terminationg a bunch of them. Templates I got rid of the templates that were all but uselss, my comp is getting glitchy from all the page viewing though. I'll trust you to take care of the rest until I return. Thanks for the help, we will hopefully return to our once great standpoint soon. MrPlasmaCosmos 17:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Bundle I'm sorry for being so sudden, but I'll have alot of work cut out for me in the near future with my college course for a short while, I'd like to ask if you could get a list of all devil fruits currently on the site not included in the Devil Fruits Category and send the links to me so I can review them. I reviewed alot of the devil fruits already and those I found are in the category Devil Fruits but I know there are others on the site, culd you find them for me and send me the links. Thank you for you time and help. Active Wiki Bureaucrat, MrPlasmaCosmos "Look Towards a Brighter Future" 15:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Jolly Roger Hey I'm WikedBlue and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get/make a jolly roger because I saw your sky blue one and I just loved it WikedBlue 15:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and by the way, how do you go on to photoshop10:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi joking i made my own flag dont worry While ur on i need to ask that you help lock down the wiki, protect EVERYTHING to the fullest, we've had trolls and spammers the last few days and they've done way to much damage. Thank you for your help. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 13:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Simple really step 1: find page step 2: use the down arrow on the edit button to click protect step 3: protect against everyone but admins for now step 4: click the box that says, unlock other protecting blah blah blah step 5: protect pagees from being moved by anyone but admins step 6: reason is excessive vandalism step 7: confirm that should be how protection works, at least thats how it does for me. just protect anything and everything that looks important, if it's filled with broken links or has almost no information, just dump it. Shydk lost two of his/her favorite pages recently as did I, i don't want that to happen to anyone else. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 13:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Kaze-Kaze No Mi i have a some thought about Kaze-Kaze no Mi's power and i'd like to propose it to you Well at first, i thought your idea about this fruit made the Logia fruit too weak for logia type fruit user, because in my opinion logia user is very strong against average people even without decent physical fighting ability. AFAIK one of the-logia-power that i know emits elemental substance according to the fruit type. This fruit allows the eater to control elemental substance it emits but doesn't include the same elemental substance other than the user emits for example, Admiral Kizaru can't attack using sunlight even his ability is about light. another power like ability to turn some/whole body into the substance is the same. for example in kaze-kaze no mi, Marie should've able to control the wind as she wants. but its limited to the wind/air she emits from her body. she couldn't directly control the air already exists in the atmosphere so Godlike skill such as sucking-air-from-the-lung or creating-vacuum-field-disabling-opponent-to-breathe, are definitely imposible for her to perform. but as long as the air comes out from her body, she could create condensed air and use it like Ace's supernova. Marie could transform her body into wind to attack the opponents using various air manipulation, and to defend herself against normal physical attack (such as piercing, slashing, punch, kick, and projectiles) by turning herself into wind. (i think this is normal for logia user) I agree with your idea to make Kaze2 no Mi weak against Ice as the air becomes liquid when cooled, and also against Mera2 No Mi as the air is consumed during combustion. And her power is also weak against haki-equipped and seastone-equipped attacks. well that's it for kaze-kaze no mi. another thing i wanna propose for characters you've created... i'm curious how strong they are compared to the existing character in One Piece world. so maybe you can add something for the strength measurement. Best regards jondet 23:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) PS: i don't have wikia account :D Your Marie Reid and the Kaze kaze no mi Hi I was making a character and I was about to put my ideas down until I saw your character Marie Reid, would I be allowed to also use the fruit because instead of logia mine is paramecia she won't have any visible physical changes when using her fruit, also my character might be similar to yours because of what happened in my character's past life which affected her present personality OssyrianRevolution (talk) 22:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Jokingswood =) I will continue to edit my character Sorry Hey, are YOU the bureaucrat? >_< I want to get the positions straight...Because I may have done two things wrong.. Typed that someone else was the bureaucrat and asked Young Piece to become a Admin to help around the wiki.. Shoot.. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 9:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Sorry once again >_< I had asked someone to become a admin so I could help out around the wiki because c'mon, I love this place. And I wanted to make sure I asked the right guy so I must need to ask you. And I accidentally posted that someone else was Bureaucrat. As well as the face, if you could give me any feed back, that would be amazing because I love your Marie Reid and Kaze Kaze no Mi pages. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 11:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't think i can do that(?). I've never even met the wiki owner. I'm sure you'd make a great bureaucrat though. If by anyone happens to ask me my opinion, i'll reccomend you, but i haven't seen any activity here for months i'm afraid. Best of luck to you and thanks very much - Jokingswood 15:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh I See! I was wondering as I saw that Young Piece Admined a few people including the newest admin User:Kure S. Akira and MrCosmos Admined You, And you were the Bureaucrat. And Thank you so much for that compliment ^.^ I look forward to helping this wiki more as I'm usually on all day. Rukiryo Talk 11:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Joking, what is the job of the Bureaucrat, like, what does his job do that differs from an admin? Rukiryo Talk 17:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I see.. Haha,! Sorry to bug you, just wanted to get the information around here so I could help out around here in a better way. Like I said before, sorry if I bugged you or wasted any of your time >.Rukiryo Talk 19:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Not at all. It's been a pleasure. It's really nice to see people making contributions. Have fun - Jokingswood 00:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I will. Rukiryo Talk 21:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! I promise to fo my best. (Sorry for the bad grammar, I am on a unfarmiliar device.) 14:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you please make me an admin i know some things abotu edit MediaWikia. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 19:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Um Hi i'm new to this wikia and I would like to know how other people can get more info on the regular char boxXxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright fine RedApostrophe (talk) 02:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Help me revive this wiki. Pls Ehm hey Josh soooooo as you can see your wiki has been blowing up and well since your not that active any longer I was thinking if you could make some new people mods so they can "remake" this wiki. I'm not asking for mod I just want to see this wiki be alive for once. If you could do that I would very much appreciate it. Best regards Benjamin